Return to what you are
by ToMarei
Summary: To understand yourself is to understand your roots. Senka, a girl from Republic City, leaves her home in search of a certain someone . She has many hardships to face but never falters to find new courage as she travels to learn more about the old ways. Accompanied by her pet hawk, Kaji, she is sure to achieve her goal, no matter what it takes. SET TO KORRA'S TIME AROUND SEASON 2


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own neither Avatar: The Last Airbender nor Avatar: Legend of Korra**

 **They belong to their creators Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko**

 **My mother tongue is not English, if there are any grave mistakes e.g. feel free to tell me so.**

 **I appreciate any help in improving my writing skills.**

 _ **I own my OCs and my imagination :D**_

 _ **Enjoy it!**_

The night was setting in, dense fog lay upon Republic City as a sole girl made her way out of the prosperous town. She looked back with a sturdy and calm expression before turning away from the loud noises and tall buildings that indicated that this city never slept at all. There was always something going on around somewhere. And this was one of the things the girl hated the most. She was about to turn seventeen, no, eighteen, and had chosen a new path. A new chapter in her life would begin and she didn't feel any remorse. This was the life she wanted to choose. And no one would stop her.

"Kaji, I hope you're prepared for what comes next", she said proudly as she walked towards the harbor, sneaking her way onto a ship that was meant to go to the Fire Nation.

An approving chirp coming from her left shoulder made her feel even more confident and the young girl and her companion, a mere messenger hawk, hid in the shadows of some crates thus quickly falling asleep as the ship began moving. The journey would take some time, but the girl's goal was clear. She would find _her_ even if it meant abandoning her family in Republic City, which she never counted as a real one because she knew that she was an orphan and her mother and father were not alive anymore. Precautionally she left a note to her "parents" so that they wouldn't involve the metalbender police. That was it. Nothing more to tell. She didn't feel even one bit obliged; the way she had been treated was ridiculous and absurd. One more reason to leave this darned city and start again somewhere new.

Senka woke up because of really loud, strange noises that hurt her head more than thousands of scorpions crawling in her brain. It sounded like metal clashing violently against wood. And there was lightning, was this a storm? No, it couldn't be. The ship wasn't moving around that much. No indicators for that.

Although she stood up tumbling, she quickly made her way to the stairs which she thought may lead to the main deck. Cautiously, she pressed her ear against the walls as she ascended. But the sound vibrating and echoing throughout all possible entries made Senka break down pressing her hands on her ears hoping that the noise would just disappear. Never would she have thought that a battle was happening on a mere transport ship. Or so it sounded. Blow for blow, the sounds didn't recede. Why exactly was something like this happening on the ship that she was taking? She wanted to be still alive when making it to the Fire Nation. Was Agni already against her?

 _I could march in and show them some of my bending_ , the girl thought for a split second, before she realized that her bending still was fairly miserable. In Republic City, in her family, she wasn't allowed to bend. They kept it a secret from everyone. They didn't give her a reason as to why she was forced to live as a normal citizen when she had the power inside of her. She was able to control it to a certain extent but was always denied and resented. _Monster, lunatic, brute_ ; all of them names she had been called throughout the past ten years.

A man was cursing, shouting loudly that even Senka could hear him. What he was saying however, she could not understand. Following a long silence, the bender decided to take a look through the metal hatch just above them, her companion chirping anxiously. She decided to let her curiosity get the better of her and instantly regretted it. Kaji was right to be scared. This ship was taken by Chi-Blockers. And one of them discovered the unwanted passenger as soon as she glanced through the little gap she opened.

"You, come out!" He shouted demandingly and lifted his hands into the air, demonstrating his anti-bender tools.

Senka was a bender but the ship crew didn't know, no one except her and a certain someone did. Her legs started wobbling nonetheless. The first challenge to come.

"It's all right, I mean no harm. Was just getting a ride because I had no money." She stated with a steady voice staring across the deck.

The man with whom she talked was rather skinny but tall. He wore the clothes the equalists had been wearing when Amon was still at their top. Since he had been dead everyone thought that the equalists had been wiped out. Nevertheless, much to Senka's amazement, the whole crew was kneeling on the ship oppressed by the men in their green and brown uniforms with these horrifying masks. They looked awfully creepy.

"You aren't a bender, I assume?"

Senka replied with a stoic face. "No, I am not."

"Come out of your hole then, missy."

As the bender exited she heard the faint prayers and pleas to the gods coming from the subjugated shipmen. To ensure her own safety first, however, she held her chin up high and marched over to the man.

The sun was burning down, making her skin feel tingly by the warm radiance the enormous ball of fire emitted. Light waves brushed against the ship calmly, periodically, giving away a melody only heard by those who let themselves be engulfed in its beauty. It was like the harmony between the serene sea and the blistering heat that made Senka composed and collected, able to hold up this act.

There, she stood in front of him. He examined the girl from head to toe by going around her slowly and curiously. All she was wearing, a white tunic tied up by a simple cord at her collar, a black vest with a red border and the shaggy dark-brown pants, didn't seem to appall him at all. He even snickered as he noticed that she was barefoot. The only thing that made no sense to him was her golden hair radiating in a way he had never seen before. He shook his head and postured himself yet again in front of her and his men. At first he questioned himself about what to do with this girl. But somehow, he was taken in by her brave and daring appearance.

"Well, my name is Feng Li. Would you be so kind to tell us yours?"

"It is Sen, sir."

"That's a name I've never heard around but well, coming from Republic City this must be normal there. I should know this firsthand!" He chuckled lightly.

Senka smiled at him. He didn't deserve knowing her real name, mind as well keep it short.

"Roa, Hong, give her some equipment! We could use every pair of hands we can get ours on!" He quickly stated and ordered two poorly nurtured looking men to do this job.

In a matter of seconds they brought her the uniform as well as some electrical devices. The bender had seen them before, even her old family owned some type of gloves for their own "safety" but she wasn't so sure about wanting to test them out. Technology was not appealing to her, although she was of young blood. Senka liked keeping to traditions and old ways which was why she wanted to leave Republic City as soon as possible. This step was taken already but now these guys crossed her plans. She would make them pay. How could someone just take a ship and attack harmless, innocent people?

 _I can't believe I'm dragged into this mess_ , she thought while putting her new clothes on. She took a while to figure out how to wear them. However, when she was ready Feng Li ordered his men to imprison the ship folk by locking them into the storage rooms. Senka watched them as they descended into the hole, minding the little hopeful glances towards her.

"Oh, and Sen, put that bird of yours away. I don't want it to dirty this ship."


End file.
